Corry Konings
Helena Cornelia (Corry) Konings ( Breda , September 8 1951 ) is a singer of the Dutch sentimental . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Personal life *2 Discography **2.1 Albums **2.2 Singles **2.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 **2.4 DVDs *3 Trivia *4 Literature *5 External link Biography [ edit ] At the age of 15 King sang as lead singer of The Mooks . She was discovered by Ries Brouwers who introduced her to Pierre Kartner who then her band The Rekels connected. If Corry and Rekels she made headlines with the song Crying is for you late in 1970 . This number is the longest in the top 40 still. Two years later, she started a solo career in which they are numbered as I get a very special feeling inside , You do know what love is , how you name I forgot , Your Mommy and Adios Amor scored. In 2004 King was once with the Rekels together for a reunion. In May 2007 the King had in the regional newspaper De Gelderlander know that they consider to be in 2009 to participate as a singer. farewell It is exactly 40 years since she made her debut in the hit parade. In March 2008, King reported that she wanted to celebrate with a concert in her grand jubilee NAC stadium in her hometown Breda. These plans proved financially viable, and the singer her fourth anniversary on July 19 2009 at Chasséveld in Breda. Because of its artists anniversary was thought that the King would get. Their own eight-part real-life soap opera in 2009 [1] She has the title song for the movie New Kids Nitro made in 2011. The song is called Whores Fucking Never Work . After the single was a success, appeared soon a German version, entitled Rent Bumsen Nie Mehr Schuften . The remarkable number makes the (social) media for much debate. [source?] The song Crying is now too late for you , 1970, after the year 1970 stood at 7 in the all-time list of the Top 40 . After 2011, the number falls just outside the top 10, as Rolling in the Deep''and ''Happiness in the top 10 lanes. Since 2012 the number 13 in the list and it is no longer the biggest Dutch hit from the list, this is gonna take you from Gers Pardoel . Personal life [ edit ] King has a son and a daughter with her ex-partner. [2] At sixteen she has a forced abortion to undergo. [3] Since 2008, King lived in southern Spain Benalmadena . In May 2010 she settled for practical reasons again in the Netherlands, in the village of Berkel-Enschot in North Brabant. Discography [ edit ] Albums [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Radio 2 Top 2000 [ edit ] DVDs [ Edit ] Trivia [ edit ] *King also has a small film role to her name: In 1974 she played herself in the film 's five of the four-day . She performs during a Four Days festival where some of the main characters in the story go. She sings it especially for the film written by Pierre Kartner song "Bring me once back home." Later, she has a few lines of text in a chat with John Kraaykamp (Uncle Dirk). *In April 2002, Corry Konings appointed Knight of the Order of Orange-Nassau . *On February 16, 2007 King loses Jasmine Sendar in TV Stars Dancing on Ice . *On August 2, 2008, the singer opened with her own daughter a tapas restaurant in the Spanish resort of Benalmadena. *On July 19, 2009 her biography, entitled appeared Nice was then written by Evert Santegoeds. ISBN 9789078071464 Category:1951 births Category:Women's music